Gou's BL Adventures
by OctoberFiend
Summary: Thanks to Hana, Gou has been converted into a fujoshi and is convinced that the swim club is smitten with Haruka-senpai! Follow her as she sees everyday life through her yaoi goggles.


"PFTTTTTHHH!" Gou sprayed out the strawberry milkshake she was drinking onto the ground. Bypassers quickly rushed to her side, worried that she was choking but she waved them off with a reassurance that she was going to be fine in between pants. They nodded, taking the red head's words and returned back to whatever they were doing. "Haruka-senpai isn't..." Her face that was red from choking on the milky fruity drink took a turn for the worse. Her face basically became a ripe tomato. "... gay. " Gou whispered after looking around nervously.

Hana shrugged carelessly, drinking her vanilla milkshake to hide the growing smirk on her face. Gou stopped her enjoyment of her own beverage, just in case her friend said something shocking again.

"What made you think that Haru-senpai was gay anyway?" Gou asked slowly. She thought back on the cool and silent bishounen that was Nanase Haruka. Haru-senpai was no doubt a beautiful specimen of the male gender. His muscles were strong even if they weren't very obvious. The lean proportions of his body were superb and-

"Have you even seen the swimming club? Like actually properly seen them?" Hana asked, interrupting Gou's thoughts.

Gou blinked in confusion, mentally deciding that it was safe to drink again. But of course, she's properly looked at the swimming club members. She's their manager for god sake! She could go in details about all of their figures and muscles! Like she said, Haru-senpai had perhaps the best figure she'd seen across both the gender boards and-

"I mean, wow, the looks they give Haru-senpai. Talk about major sexual tension. I am surprised that Haru-senpai is not being boned at every corner by the rest of the swimming club." Hana said. Hana did not hide her amused smirk as Gou coughed heavily, milkshake once again spluttering out into the air. Bypassers now just sighed and shook their heads at the redhead as she choked and heaved, not offering her any assistance.

When she finally recovered, Gou (threw away the rest of the strawberry milkshake. It tasted really good but what could you do? Better safe than sorry) thought about it. Does the swimming club members really do that? She thought back on the many after-school club activities. Hm... no. Can't see it.

Hana cleared her throat next to her and Gou turned her attention to her friend. Hana nodded towards something ahead and speak of the devil! Haru was standing a couple feet away, outside a Chinese restaurant where a built-in tank of fishes was on display. Gou giggled to herself at the almost pained expression on the upperclassmen's face. He was no doubt sad that he couldn't get into the tank and swim. "Haru-senpai only swims free after all." Gou smiled. She couldn't imagine him being interested in anything other than water or swimming or both.

"He's the clueless type." Hana whispered as if reading her thoughts.

Gou sighed. Ever since Hana got introduced to the world of BL, it seems she saw the world only through her pair of yaoi goggles. "Like I said, Haru-senpai isn't gay. And neither are the rest of the swimming clu-"

"Haruuuuu~"

Nagisa used surprise back hug. It was super effective!

Haru stumbled and almost fell over if it wasn't for the blond holding him in place via the arms tightly wrapped around Haru's waist. "Nagisa." Haru said. If Gou didn't know the freestyle swimmer, she'd think he was not phased by Nagisa's attack. But she did know Haru and as such, she saw the slight tugs and pulls of his eyebrows and lips that spelt his surprise and exasperation.

"Ne ne, Haru-chan~ What are you doing here? Ah! Want to join Rei-chan and me for shopping?" Nagisa asked excitedly, finally letting go of Haru's waist. That's when Haru (plus Gou and Hana, who were now watching from behind a large, conveniently situated potted plant) noticed the bespectacled swimmer off in the distance with his arms lavished with bags (most of them from candy stores, if the design of the bags were any indication) who was looking very irritated and stomping towards them.

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei huffed, stopping in front of them before taking up what Gou like to call 'scolding mama' stance, with a hand on his hip and the other hand waggling a finger at Nagisa. "How could you just leave me to carry all these bags?! Also, you owe me ¥780! Pay up!"

"Stingy." Nagisa pouted.

Rei just scowled at the blond in reply but the scowl all but vanished when he turned to Haru. "Haruka-senpai, what brings you here?"

"Grocery shopping." Haru said simply. Rei and Nagisa (and Gou, from behind the plant) sighed. What Haru meant by grocery shopping was probably that his mackerel supply was low.

"Ne... isn't that Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked, squinting into the distance. And surprise surprise! Another Iwatobi swim club member appeared out of the blues. What a happy coincidence. Hana was literally shaking from whatever she saw through her yaoi goggles.

Makoto noticed the wild insistent waving of Nagisa and walked over with his signature relaxed smile. And now, all the characters were gathered. Gou watched as they exchanged pleasantry and small talk. Normal everyday topics. Normal male interactions.

Then Hana giggled, "Makoto-senpai is such a Wanko."

"Wanko?"

Hana nodded, stroking her hairless chin knowledgeably. "Wanko seme. Devoted and determined, he will fawn on his uke like a puppy and doggedly pursue the uke until he gets him."

Gou blinked, looking back at the scene where the boys were. Hm... she could somewhat see that. Despite herself, Gou felt a spark of interest. "Makoto-senpai and Haru-senpai would be... the married couple pairing?" Gou could literally see the big fat yellow stars that lit up Hana's eyes as she nodded vigorously. "Hm..." Gou watched as Rei reprimanded Nagisa again for whatever he did or said. "Wouldn't Nagisa-kun and Rei-kun be better off together than with Haru-senpai?"

Hana chuckled condescendingly. "Ah~ The inexperience of a beginner." Gou pouted. "Indeed, Nagisa and Rei make a solid couple themselves. A honeymoon couple pairing if you will but!" Hana strike a pose, nearly poking Gou's eye out while doing so. "That is just amateur level shipping! An expert in BL sees a more exciting pairing made by ReiHaru and NagiHaru!"

"ReiHaru.. NagiHaru?" Gou asked.

Hana nodded. "It's the name of their pairing. Usually the seme's name is in front and the uke's name is in the end part of the pairing. But it's not always the case." Hana explained before explaining what a seme was and what an uke was. Gou felt her cheeks burn at the knowledge given to her when something registered in her head.

"NagiHaru?" Gou turned her attention again to the group of swimmer. Nagisa was gesturing excitedly at the soft cream shop on the second floor of the building across them. Rei was pointing at the opposite building that was advertising a newly opened bakery. Makoto smiled pleasantly and Haru turned back to the built in fish tank of the Chinese restaurant. Gou tried to imagine Nagisa and Haru as a couple. "But wouldn't Haru-senpai be the seme instead of Nagisa? I mean, Haru-senpai is taller and Nagisa fits the uke role better than Haru-senpai in that pairin-"

"Once again! Amateur!" Hana barked. A sweatdrop rolled down Gou's temple. Her friend is really passionate about BL, isn't she? Hana sighed, reminding herself that Gou was really a newcomer to the pleasures of boy's love and that of course, she will go for the more obvious pairs and roles. "First of all, while Nagisa looks like the cheerful, upbeat uke that makes a beautiful foil to Haru-senpai's stoic and cool seme, Nagisa is, in reality, a mujaki seme!"

"Mujaki... seme..." Gou nodded, dutifully writing notes into her little Iwatobi notepad that she carried around with her, in case she gets inspired for a training regime.

"That is the innocent uke looking seme! Underneath Nagisa's cute shotaness is a cool, almost manipulative man who uses casual skinship as his arsenal!" Hana exclaimed and Gou's jaw dropped. Skinship as arsenal? She immediately turned and gasped. The blonde shota had right at that moment whined cutely and hugged Haru's arm, attempting to drag him over to the soft cream shop no doubt. Why! Gou never knew what a devil the blond actually was! He'd fooled everyone with his soft feminine features!

Hana smirked to herself noticing the way Gou narrowed her eyes at Nagisa. Yes. There is no question; Gou has been converted into a fujoshi as well. Gou turned to Hana again expectantly, waiting for the next part of the explanation to why Nagisa was the seme instead of Haru. Gou cleared her throat and Gou gulped, waiting eagerly. "The rest, you will have to notice for yourself." Hana said mysteriously and Gou deflated.

In all honestly, Hana just really wanted Haru to be the uke in all pairing was because he looked like the uke of a BL dating sims game she was playing and that she liked the idea of Haru having his own harem. Oh, she could just write a fanfic on them!

Gou chewed on her bottom lip, turning back to the swimmers. It seems they had decided to go to the supermarket so Haru could get his weekly supply of mackerel. The BL perspective allowed her to see things she otherwise wouldn't have seen; she noticed how Nagisa would hug Haru close to him (almost pressing his whole body against the dark haired swimmer's side) and away from the others. Makoto would reply with a smile on his face and a subtle step closer to Haru. Rei was possibly most obvious of the three; he reprimanded Nagisa for not helping him carry the many shopping bags that belonged to him in the first place but when Haru offered to help, Rei declined with a soft smile (which turned once again into a frown as he scolded Nagisa).

But one thing Gou noticed above all. And that was that the swimmers were all definitely besotted with the freestyle swimmer.


End file.
